Mattwo
) |nationality = American |country = United States |occupation = Not currently employed. |gender = Male |style = Traditional, Modified Traditional, FX. |influence = FegeleintheLostTapes, SuperMarioGalaxy13, Waxinator, Chincherrinas, and others. |other names = Mattwo7, Mat2, Matone, Matone7 |language = English |channel title = Mattwo |caption = Mattwo's Avatar |known = ...something? |wikia name = Mattwo |countrycode = us |countrycode2 = us |retired = yes}} Mattwo '''(also known as '''Mattwo7 or Mat2)' '''is an American Unterganger. His YouTube account was established on Jan 17, 2007. His first Downfall Parody was uploaded to DeviantArt on January 4, 2013,http://mattwo.deviantart.com/art/Fegelwin-s-Law-346644238 though he did not become an Unterganger until April 19, 2014 when he released his first Downfall parody video, Hitler Reacts in Mario Minor. Technically Mattwo is actually a fictional character, and the actual Unterganger refers to himself as Mattwo's storywriter. Confusingly however, his username on the internet is Mattwo, even though he himself is not actually Mattwo. Though, to make things less confusing, the only time he bothers to make a distinction is in his work or when he is roleplaying. He is a gmodder, Source Filmmaker and MikuMikuDance user, though lately he has only made videos with MikuMikuDance and pictures and comics with all three. He has yet to make any downfall parody videos with them. While he likes many different things, he is not an active member of many fandoms, but he is one of the more reasonable ones, but has a bad habit of letting his mouth run and getting into pointless arguments that he usually loses. He is currently an active member of the brony, general anime, and tokusatsu (and by extension, Power Rangers) fandoms. His status as a member of other fanbases such as ''Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokemon tend to vary from time to time, and prefers to not be considered a member of fanbases he does not actively participate in, and tends to not consider others who are not active members of fanbases to be members of said fanbases, unless they prefer to be considered members. His vast knowledge on several subjects allowed him to adopt a style of comedy full of references to various topics and memes, and he will openly admit this style is mostly used to compensate for his lack of originality. This has been seen a few times in his downfall parodies thus far, and though he has been mostly able to avoid these references, it's most likely things will not stay that way. History Before making Downfall parodies, Mattwo had a YouTube channel of other various topics, including several canned ongoing series, though he intends on bring back his "Watch me suck" Let's Play series, which died after the first installment. Shortly before starting Downfall Parodies, he took to Reviewing, making simple MikuMikuDance videos, and MUGEN videos. He also does the occasional YTP.https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLD56DE498EEC718A5 On May 31, 2014, Mattwo announced all of his future videos would be uploaded to ZippCast (which as of June 2016 has been shutdown), but that he would leave most of his current uploads on YouTube due to his high video count(as well as the fact that there would be several broken links and embedded scattered across the web, something he is not too fond of). On August 18, 2015, Mattwo announced that his YouTube channel was randomly banned, but the ban was quickly lifted without incident or explanation. This has caused him to remove, de-list or privatize the vast majority of his videos, including the previously mentioned announcement. However, all of his parodies can still be found on his ZippCast channel. He currently on an indefinite Hiatus until the Krebsfish finale, after which he will go into semi-retirement, in which he might occasionally make shorter parodies that require minimal editing, but not consistently. Sometime after his hiatus started, he has included a one-second clip of Hitler saying "Da Fuq" in a sarcastic reaction to people thinking his channel was a gaming channel on both YouTube on ZippCast, but has yet to make a new full Downfall parody. He has returned to YouTube but due to content ID contesting done before his return, he was hit with an illegitimate copyright strike shortly before returning and Constantin Media seems to not want to give in, even going as far as manually content IDing a compilation video that was not automatically detected. He has made a pubic response to this. Termination His channel was terminated on 19th August due to a third copyright strike. A few days earlier, he made a post on downfallparodies.net criticizing Beta Film for "not understanding fair use" due to Beta Film blocking one of his videos, and had plans to "sue both Constantin Media AND Beta Films(sic)". However, his comment was disregarded by several Untergangers who had witnessed his behaviour on his own YouTube channel, and also partly due to the fact that it is currently common practice for Constantin Film to place content ID claims on parodies. His channel was reinstated sometime later. Unterganging Mattwo primarily uses Adobe Premiere Pro CS5, and tends to stick to minor effects such as chroma-keying and keyframing movement, as opposed to rotoscoping. Mattwo has applied the aforementioned referential humor, along with some meta-parody humor to his parodies. Several of his parodies parody downfall parodies themselves, from parodying the standard formula, to making Krebs a fish. His parodies appear to have a very loose sense of continuity, with ties to parodies made by other Untergangers and his own parodies, but this is mostly due to them taking place in the nexus universe Mattwo(the character) created, as is the case with pretty much everything Mattwo(the real person) creates. The only exceptions being "The Downfall of Downfall Parodies" and "Hitler is informed that Fegelein made him exist again." which exist in the generic Downfall parody universe. Krebsfish The Krebsfish first appeared in "Krebs has become a fish" and returned in "Hitler vs Fiction - Dr. Seuss". Mattwo has plans for at least two more parodies about the Krebsfish including one that features the clone originally intended to replace him, (as seen at the end of "Hitler is informed that Krebs has become a fish" and mentioned in "Hitler vs Fiction - Dr. Seuss") confronting Fegelein, followed by one where the original Krebs returns to normal. Gallery File:mattwoavatar.png|Mattwo's avatar for all websites. File:Hitlertakesofftothemultiverse.png|Hitler taking off to scour the multiverse, as seen in "The Downfall of Downfall Parodies" File:Krebsfish.png|Krebs finally got his wish and became a fish(as seen in "Hitler is informed that Krebs has become a fish."). Trivia *His shorthand only has one T. It is a pet peeve of his for people to refer to him as Matt, and the proper pronunciation is Mat two. *The name Mattwo was originally based off of Mewtwo. **He previously had a CompuServe account, Pigebird, which was a misspelling of Pidgeybird. *The character Mattwo is not actually a Metropolice (it's complicated, and not relevant to this wiki). **And he is definitely not the one who tells Gordon Freeman to pick up that can. That one has YELLOW eyes. *Somewhat ironically Mattwo is of both diluted German and direct Jewish descent. *He is the first Unterganger to use ZippCast. References Category:Untergangers Category:Third-generation Untergangers Category:YouTube Poopers Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers